wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cumulonimbus the Hybrid
Name: '''Cumulonimbus '''Nickname: '''Nimbus, Merchant Prince '''Age: '''10 years '''Gender: Male Tribe: Seawing/Skywing hybrid Allies: '''Anyone who doesn't try to attack him. '''Affiliation: Does not affiliate with any tribe. Appearance: Dark blue (#182749) overscales, white thin line of scales separating overscales from underscales, pale blue (#6f87ac) underscales, big red patch of red and orange scales on his chest, a line along the first membrane of his wings, a thin line along with spine down his tail, and one red scale on each eyebrow. (red (#f02b2b)orange(#ffcc00)) Built more like a Skywing with only a Seawing-like tail. Eye Color: Bright red Abilities: '''All red and orange scales glow like Seawing luminescent scales do, but he can't turn them off. He has no gills and therefore can't breathe underwater, nor can he see in the dark or breathe any kind of fire. '''Home/Current Location: '''Spends most time in the Scorpion Den, lives on the border of the Sky kingdom under the mountain. '''Kingdom: Travels between the Sand Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom as a travelling salesman. Family: His father Beta and his mother Typhoon. Love Interest: Caracal the Sandwing Bio/History: 'Three thousand years after the events in "Moon Rising", the Skywing tribe learns of Typhoon’s treachery and are quick to accept her and her only surviving egg back into the tribe in hopes that her hybrid dragonet turns out to be an animus (after hearing rumors that the Seawings are harboring two animus dragons, one of which had temporarily disappeared). Desperate not to be shunned from her tribe, Typhoon pretends that her dragonet Cumulonimbus is an animus, but that he may not ever use his power in order to protect his soul. Cumulonimbus (or ‘Nimbus’ as a nickname) grows up thinking that he has special powers few other dragons do, and believes this until later in his adult life. Aiming to have animus blood in the royal family, Nimbus is set into an arranged marriage with a Skywing princess named Pezzottaite. Neither are all too happy about the marriage but make do until one day when Nimbus discovers he actually doesn’t have any powers. Fearing for his life, Nimbus decides to leave the Skywing kingdom, and offers for Pezzottaite to come with him. Also afraid of how her mother might react, the princess follows Nimbus to the border of the Sky and Mud kingdom. They live there for a few years together as their relationship begins to decay. Nimbus takes up a job as a travelling salesman where he often sells various precious wares in the Scorpion Den to get away from Pezzottaite as much as possible. One day while travelling through the Sand kingdom desert, Nimbus is approached by a Sandwing who goes by the name of Caracal. She asks him to temporarily use his cart that he is using to carry heavy loot because her wings are growing tired and she doesn’t have to use of her back legs. Instantly falling in love with her, Nimbus doesn’t hesitate to bury his wares under the sand for safe keeping and letting Caracal use the cart to carry the dead weight of her back legs. Charmed by his kindness, Caracal and Nimbus become friends quickly, however, put off by his suddenly pleasant mood, Pezzottaite grows wary of Nimbus. One day, Pezzottaite follows him and finds out about his relationship with Caracal. She tries to attack Caracal but is prevented by Nimbus standing in the way and warding her off. Pezzottaite leaves back for the Sky kingdom palace before Nimbus can stop her, and with the support of Caracal he manages to get over the mistakes he made with Pezzottaite. Over the next few years, Nimbus continues his passion selling second-claw wares to dragons at the Scorpion Den until he makes the dire mistake of chasing after a dragonet who stole a pearl necklace from his shop. This ends him up in the middle of the affairs of a group of dragons chasing after a prophecy concerning an apocalyptic "storm", and unintentionally gives a new meaning to the life of a dragon who has no other specialty or powers besides his own teeth, claws and wit. ' ''I can't remember who made this template but it wasn't me.'' Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters